Komediantka/IV
"Dyrekcja ma zaszczyt prosić Sz. Artystki i Sz. Artystów Towarzystwa, jako też skład orkiestry i członków chórów, o przybycie do lokalu zarządu w dniu 6 bm. po przedstawieniu, na herbatkę i koleżeńską pogawędkę." Dyrektor Tow. Artystów Dramatycznych (podpisano) Jan w Oleju Cabiński. – Co?... dobrze tak będzie, Pepa?... – pytał dyrektor przeczytawszy żonie mozolnie i z mnogimi przekreśleniami napisane zaproszenie. – Bogdan! cicho, bo nie słyszę, co ojciec czyta. – Mamusiu, Edek wziął mi rolę! – Tatku, a Bogdan powiedział, że ja jestem głupi caban! – Cicho! Jezus, Maria! z tymi dziećmi!... Przyciszże je, Pepa. – Niech mi tatko da dychę, to będę cicho. – I mnie! i mnie! Cabiński ścisnął pod stołem szpicrutę i czekał; skoro tylko dzieci zbliżyły się na pewną odległość, skoczył i zaczął je okładać, gdzie trafił. Podniósł się pisk i wrzask; drzwi się z łoskotem otwierały i młodzi dyrektorowicze z krzykiem zjeżdżali na dół po poręczach schodów. Cabiński spokojnie czytał po raz drugi zaproszenie żonie siedzącej w drugim pokoju. – Na którą godzinę prosisz? – Po przedstawieniu, napisałem. – Trzeba poprosić kogo z recenzentów, ale to już osobne listy albo ustnie prosić. – Ja nie mam już czasu, a trzeba porządnie napisać. – Zawołaj kogo z chóru, niech napisze. – Ba! strzeli mi jakiego byka, jak ten Karol w przeszłym roku; wstyd miałem później... A może ty, Pepa, napiszesz?... masz ładny charakter. – Nie, nie wypada, żebym ja, dyrektorowa i kobieta, pisywała do obcych mężczyzn. Mówiłam tej... jakże się nazywa ta, coś ją zaangażował do chórów?... – Orłowska. – Otóż mówiłam jej, aby przyszła dzisiaj. Podoba mi się dziewczyna; coś ma takiego w twarzy, co pociąga. Kaczkowska mówiła, że doskonale gra na fortepianie, więc przyszła mi myśl... – No, to niech ona napisze; gra na fortepianie, to i pisać pewnie umie. – Nie tylko to, ale ja myślę, że mogłaby Jadzię uczyć grać... – A wiesz, że to pomysł!... bo można by to policzyć razem z przyszłą gażą... – Ileż jej płacisz? – zapytała zapalając papierosa. – Jeszczem się nie umówił... ale tyle, co i innym – powiedział uśmiechając się dziwnie. – To znaczy, że... – Że... bardzo wiele, bardzo wiele... w przyszłości. Ha! ha! ha! Zaczęli się śmiać oboje i zamilkli. – Jasiu, cóż projektujesz na kolację? – Jeszcze nie wiem... Rozmówię się dopiero w restauracji. Jakoś to się tam urządzi... Cabiński przepisywał na czysto zaproszenie, a Pepa paliła papierosa bujając się na fotelu biegunowym. Po chwili rzuciła niedbale: – Jasiu!... czyś ty nie zauważył nic w grze Majkowskiej? – Nic... że trochę spazmuje na scenie, to już jej styl. – Trochę?... ona epilepsji dostaje; aż przykro patrzeć, jak się wykrzywia i rzuca na scenie. Mówił mi redaktor, że prasa zwróciła na to uwagę. – Bój się Boga, Pepa! Najlepszą aktorkę z towarzystwa chcesz wygryźć?... Zjadłaś Nicoletę, a była bardzo lubianą i miała swoją galerię. – No, i tobie się ogromnie podobała; wiem coś o tym. – Mógłbym ci wymówić choćby tego redaktora, ale że lubię przede wszystkim spokój... – Co ci do tego! wtrącam się, jak ty z chórzystkami włóczysz się po gabinetach, co?... – Ale i ja się ciebie nie pytam, co robisz?... Po co zresztą mamy się kłócić?... Tylko Majkowskiej ruszyć nie dam!... Tobie idzie o intrygę, a mnie o byt, przecież dobrze wiesz, że takiej pary bohaterskiej, jak Mela i Topolski, nie ma nigdzie na prowincji, nie ma może i w warszawskim teatrze. Naprawdę to oni jedni trzymają wszystko!... Melę chcesz wysadzić?... ależ ona ma sympatię u publiczności, prasa ją chwali... ma talent!... – Majkowska ma talent?... Zwariowałeś, panie dyrektorze! Majkowska ma histerię, ale nie talent! – zawołała podniesionym głosem. – Ma talent!... niech mnie kaczusie zdziobią, ale Majkowska ma ogromny talent. Ze wszystkich kobiet na prowincji tylko ona ma talent i najlepsze warunki. – A ja?!... – spytała groźnie, stając przed nim. – Ty?... ty także masz talent, ale... – mówił ciszej – ale... – Tu nie ma "ale", tylko jesteś skończonym idiotą, panie dyrektorze!... Nie masz pojęcia o grze, o sztukach, o artystkach, a chcesz je rozdzielać na mniejsze i większe... Ty sam jesteś ogromny artysta, ogromny! Wiesz, jak ty grałeś Franciszka w Zbójcach? wiesz?... nie! to ci powiem... Grałeś jak szewc, jak cyrkowiec!... Cabiński skoczył, jakby go kto batem uderzył. – Nieprawda! Królikowski tak samo grał; radzili mi, żebym naśladował, i naśladowałem... – Królikowski tak jak ty?... Jesteś krowienty, mój artysto! – Pepa, cicho, żebym ja ci nie powiedział, czym ty jesteś! – O, powiedz, proszę cię, powiedz! – wołała ze złością. – Nic wielkiego, nic nawet małego, moja najdroższa. – Powiedz wyraźniej, co? – No, mówię, mówię, że nie jesteś Modrzejewską – zaśmiał się cicho i drwiąco Cabiński. – Ty mi nie wyjeżdżaj z tymi... z warszawskiego!... – Nie irytuj się, Pepa, że cię wtedy nie dopuścili do debiutu... – Milcz! Widziałeś?... Słyszałeś, że dzwonią, ale nie wiesz, w którym kościele. Nie chciałam wtedy, jak i teraz nie chcę!... Za bardzo szanuję swoją godność ludzką i artystyczną. Cabiński śmiał się już głośno. – Milcz, klownie!... – krzyknęła rzucając w niego papierosem. – Czekaj, czekaj, gabinetowa primadonno! – syknął siniejąc z gniewu. Zamilkli, bo im nienawiść zatkała gardła. Cabiński, w szlafroku podartym na łokciach, w bieliźnie i w pantoflach, zaczął biegać wzdłuż pokoju, a Pepa, tak jeszcze jak wstała, nie umyta z wczorajszej charakteryzacji, nie uczesana, z roztarganymi włosami, zataczała koła z taką szybkością, że tylko jej biała, brudna spódnica szumiała. Spoglądali na siebie z wściekłością i groźbą głuchą. Stara ich zawiść współzawodnicza wybuchnęła z całą siłą. Oni się nienawidzili jako artyści, bo sobie wspólnie i niepohamowanie zazdrościli talentu i powodzenia u publiczności. Kryli się z tym przed sobą starannie, ale mieli w sercach wiecznie krwawiące rany, które lada słowo podrażniało. Cabiński szczególniej, który znał wartość artystyczną swojej żony, wściekał się nieraz, usłyszawszy, że tę jej nędzną, sztuczną grę publiczność oklaskuje zawzięcie. Każdy oklask był jakby uderzeniem noża w jego serce; zdawało mu się, że ona jest wprost podłą złodziejką, że te brawa są jego, do niego powinny należeć i tylko on je powinien dostawać. I taka śmie jeszcze mówić mu w oczy, że grał jak cyrkowiec – on, co czuł w sobie prawie geniusz aktorski, co był pewnym niemal, że gdyby nie klika, to wszystkie role po Królikowskim powinien by grywać w teatrze warszawskim... Biegał jeszcze prędzej i co tylko spotkał na drodze, to kopał w uniesieniu wściekłym; a leżało po kątach dosyć rupieci: stare buciki, bielizna, garderoba teatralna, sienniki dzieci pod ścianą, stosy nut i muzykalii, kosze z biblioteką, to kupa starych łachów i dekoracji. Złość się w nim podnosiła coraz większa. – Ja źle grałem?... ja cyrkowiec?... a żeby cię jasności, psiakrew, ogarnęły!... Chwycił jakąś szklankę z paki i grzmotnął nią o ziemię, potem uniósł stos książek i rzucił nim, potem krzesło wyplatane potłukł. Zaogniał się coraz więcej, wywierał złość swoją na rzeczach różnych i rozbijał same drobiazgi – ale spotkawszy się ze wzrokiem Pepy, tak samo ziejącym nienawiścią i pogardą, skoczył do fortepianu i uderzył pięścią w klawiaturę, aż kilka strun pękło z brzękiem smutnym – i pobiegł do okna; na parapecie stał stos talerzy z resztkami wczorajszego obiadu. Pepa skoczyła co prędzej i zasłoniła sobą talerze. – Odejdź!... – mruknął groźnie, zaciskając pięście. – To moje! – zawołała i cały stos talerzy rzuciła mu pod nogi z taką siłą, że się rozbiły na drobne kawałki. – Bydlę! – Błazen! Skrzyżowały się przymiotniki, stanęli naprzeciw siebie groźni, gotowi rzucić się i gryźć wzajemnie, tak oczy płonęły im nienawiścią i zęby szczękały – gdy wtem weszła służąca. – Proszę pani pieniędzy na śniadanie. – Niech ci pan da! – odpowiedziała i krokiem dumnym, takim, jak Rakiewiczowa schodzi ze sceny, wyszła do drugiego pokoju zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. – Niech pan da pieniędzy, już czas, dzieci płaczą, że im się jeść chce! – Niech niania idzie do pani po pieniądze... – Ale!... nie tako ja głupia! Narobił pan piekła, że w całym domu było słychać, a teraz ja mam iść do pani?... Niech no pan da i ubiera się prędzej! Loboga, już je dziesiąta, a pan łazi kiej Żyd rozbabrany przed siabasem... – Bez uwag, nianiu; mówię ci ciągle, nie wtrącaj się... – A juści!... a kto by o czym pamiętał?... państwo ino kumedie wyprawiają, a o dzieciskach po ludzku to nikt nie pamięta. – Brakuje co dzieciom? – spytał udobruchany, gdyż dzieci były jego słabością. – Przecie!... Edziowi trza bucików, Waciowi ubrania, bo hycel chłopak do cna portecki ściarachał, a i pannie Jadzi też wrazić nie ma co... Państwo ino na kumedie to nie żałują, a lo dzieci to pieprzu za grosz musi starczyć! – burczała pomagając mu się ubierać. – Niech się niania dowie w sklepach, co to wszystko będzie kosztowało, i powie mi, to dam pieniędzy... a tutaj ma niania na śniadanie. Położył rubla, wytarł rękawem rudawy cylinder i wyszedł. Niania zabrała dzbanek, koszyk na bułki i poszła. Cabińscy prowadzili życie koczownicze, cygańskie i mieli artystyczne zwyczaje w domu. Tylko herbatę wieczorem robiono na miejscu, i to nie w samowarze, jaki ciągle obiecywała kupić pani Pepa, ale na maszynce benzynowej. Żeby nie mieć kłopotów gospodarskich, cały dom stołował się w restauracji: dyrektorstwo, czworo dzieci, dwie służące; dla wszystkich rano kawę kupowało się w kawiarni, a w południe obiad w restauracji. Tak samo nie mieli czasu myśleć o domu, jak i o dzieciach. Nie dbali o nic, pochłonięci teatrem, rolami i walką o powodzenie. Płócienne ściany dekoracji i kulis, przedstawiające salony świetne i mieszkania wytworne, wystarczały im w zupełności; tam oddychali głębiej i czuli się lepiej, tak jak wolna okolica, przedstawiająca jakiś dziki krajobraz, z zamkiem na szczycie góry czekoladowego koloru i z lasem namalowanym niżej, wystarczała im za żywą przyrodę, za prawdziwe pola i lasy. Zapach mastyksu, szminek i perfum – to były ich najwspanialsze zapachy. Sypiali tylko w mieszkaniu – mieszkali i żyli na scenie i za kulisami. Pepa, ze swoją wrażliwością kobiecą, tak przesiąkła teatrem, że ilekroć gniewała się na serio lub radowała albo wreszcie opowiadała cośkolwiek, to zawsze w jej akcencie, pozie, ruchach – można było znaleźć echa sceny, powtarzane bezwiednie. Nie umiała powiedzieć dwóch słów, żeby nie były powiedziane scenicznie i takim głosem, jakby ją słuchały setki osób. Cabiński był to przede wszystkim aktor, a później aferzysta tego pokroju, że nigdy sam nie wiedział, co w nim przeważa: miłość sztuki czy pieniędzy? Staczał ze sobą częste walki na tym punkcie i nie zawsze pieniądz wygrywał. Miał szczęście i do sztuki, i do publiczności; robił po cichu pieniądze, ale miał zwyczaj głośno płakać na nędzę i niepowodzenie, oszukiwać, jak się tylko dało, wszystkich. Obcinał gaże, zwlekał z rachunkami i lubił płacić akontami, o ile można najmniejszymi. Marzył przy tym w cichości o czymś wielkim, wspominał o tym często i niejasno, że się już śmiano z niego, ale ile razy był przez letni sezon w Warszawie, to często chodził do architektów, naradzał się z autorami dramatycznymi, łaził po redakcjach – i potem obliczał coś w tajemnicy. Wierzył, że poniedziałki są fatalne do wystawiania nowych sztuk i wyjazdów, że jak położyć rolę na łóżku, to pustki pewne wieczorem w teatrze, że wszyscy dyrektorowie są idiotami i – że on ma wielki talent tragiczny. Dwadzieścia parę lat był w teatrze i grywał ciągle, a łaknął każdej nowej roli, zazdrościł drugim, ubolewał, że wszyscy będą grać kiepsko, i nieraz nocami myślał, jak by to on zagrał, wstawał wtedy, zapalał świecę i z egzemplarzem w ręku chodził po pokoju i próbował roli. Dopiero krzyki Pepy albo wołanie niani, że takie kumedie po nocy i do psa niepodobne, zapędzały go z powrotem do łóżka. Pomimo przeciwieństw różnych i nienawiści tajonej była to para bardzo dobrana. Wszystko, co nie miało związku bliskiego z teatrem, zbywali lekceważeniem i obojętnością. Zamknęli duszę w tej małej orbicie sztucznego życia i to im w zupełności wystarczało. Pepa faktycznie przewodziła nad teatrem, ale nad mężem tylko pozornie, bo jej pomimo zawiści imponował; ale za to we wszystkich zakulisowych plotkach, intrygach i skandalach była mistrzynią. Nigdy sobie nie zdawała sprawy z niczego, słuchała tylko instynktu chwilowego i męża czasami. Przepadała za melodramatem, za sytuacją groźną, targającą nerwy; lubiła szeroki gest, ton mowy podniesiony i niezwykłość jaskrawie uderzającą. Bywała często przesadnie patetyczna, ale grywała z zapałem; tak ją nieraz porywała sztuka, akcent, słowo jakieś, że po zejściu ze sceny, jeszcze za kulisami, płakała prawdziwymi łzami. Rolę umiała zawsze najlepiej, bo każdą wykuwała; o dzieci dbała tyle, co o starą garderobę: rodziła je – i pozostawiała mężowi i niani. Zaraz po wyjściu Cabińskiego krzyknęła przeze drzwi: – Nianiu, do mnie! Niania dopiero co wróciła z kawą i chłopakami, których ledwie ściągnęła z podwórza; rozdzielała śniadanie dzieciom i obiecywała: – Edziuś!... będziesz miał buciki... tatko kupi. Wacio dostanie gamiturek, a panna Jadzia sukienkę... Pijcie, dzieci! Głaskała je po głowach, przysuwała bułki, obcierała twarze z troskliwością. Kochała je i chodziła około nich jak około własnych dzieci. – Nianiu! – wołała dyrektorowa. Niania nie słyszała, bo zdjąwszy najmłodszemu zabłocone buciki szczotkowała je zawzięcie. – Edziuś był na ulicy. Edziuś nie słucha niani... niania przyprowadzi dziada i każe wziąć... – A jakże, dziada!... Tatuś grywa dziadów, widziałem! – odezwał się powątpiewająco Wacek. – A to zawołam Żydówkę, co sprzedaje śledzie, i Edziusia i Wacia sprzedam, jak nie będziecie niani słuchali. – Niania jest głupia!... Żydówki przecież grywa pani Wolska, to się jej nie boję. – A kiej to będzie Żydowica prawdziwa, nie żadna kumediantka. – Niania się sypie! – powiedziała Jadzia, najstarsza, ośmioletnia, z miną i głosem głęboko przekonanej wyższości. – Nianiu! – krzyknęła Cabińska wysadzając przeze drzwi głowę. – Adyć słyszę, ale przecież dzieci pilniejsze. – Gdzie Antka? – Poszła do magla. – Pójdzie mi niania po suknię na Widok, do Sowińskiej. Wie niania gdzie?... – Adyć wiem!... do ty chudy i zły kiej pies... – Niechże niania zaraz idzie i powraca prędko... – Mamusiu!... to i my pójdziemy z nianią... – prosiły po cichu dzieci, bo się bały matki. – Zabierze niania dzieci ze sobą. – To się wi, że bym ich samych nie zostawiła! Poubierała dzieci, włożyła na siebie wspaniały łowicki wełniak, w szerokie pasy pąsowobiałe, okryła się chustką i wyszła z dziećmi. W teatrze nianię nazywano Babą Jagą albo niewiastą. Był to typ kopalniany, szczątkowy. Przyjęła ją Cabińska we Włocławku za niańkę do pierwszego dziecka i została już u nich na stałe. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że pomimo iż była popychadłem dla wszystkich, była prawdziwą opatrznością domu. Wyhodowała wszystkie dzieci Cabińskim. Miała lat z pięćdziesiąt, swarliwy charakter, uczciwość prawdziwie chłopską i przepadała za dziećmi. Ją jedną teatr nie przekształcił ani na odrobinę. Sama jedna na świecie, przywiązała się do Cabińskich jak pies. Nie chciała nigdy zmienić wełniaka na suknię, malowanej w czerwone kwiaty skrzynki – na kufer, chłopskich wierzeń – na miejskie i swojego zdania o teatrze. Nazywała wszystko rozpustą, kumedią, kumedianctwem, ale ogromnie lubiła patrzeć na przedstawienia. Za kulisami urządzano jej tysiące kawałów, nieraz bardzo bolesnych, nie gniewała się jednak. – Rozpustnik!!... da wam Pan Bóg radę, da! – mawiała wtedy. Miała także swoją namiętność: dzieci, które kochała nad wszystko, i myśl o pierzynie dużej ze świeżego pierza – pierzynie gospodarskiej. Jeśli miała pieniądze, to wtedy wydawało się jej, że pierze jest za drogie i niedobre; kiedy trafiało się jej tańsze, nie kupowała z nieufności. – Może jaki parch na nim styrgnął!... – mawiała. Pasjami także lubiła kury. Żeby się na nią nie wiem jak gniewano, umiała zawsze na wiosnę wystarać się o jajka i o kwokę; nasadzała ją choćby w nogach swojego łóżka, a gdy się kurczęta wylęgły, chodziła około nich troskliwiej niż około dzieci. Za nic w świecie nie pozwoliła zabić tych kurcząt... Było to dla niej coroczne uroczyste święto, kiedy już kurczęta wyrośnięte były odpowiednio, wybierała z nich jakie trzy kokoszki i koguta na chowanie, a resztę wsadzała w koszyk i niosła na targ. I czy to było w Płocku, Lublinie albo Kaliszu, szła pomiędzy kobiety wiejskie, siadała razem z nimi i sprzedawała kurczęta. Trzeba było wtedy widzieć jej twarz rozpromienioną, dumną – gospodarską, lub słyszeć jej dyszkancik poważnie brzmiący, jakim zachęcała do kupna i rozmawiała z sąsiadkami!... Nic, tylko gospodyni na jakiej włóce ziemi!... Towarzystwo chodziło wtedy in gremio oglądać ją. Żadne drwiny ani tłumaczenia nie potrafiły wykorzenić tej odziedziczonej po matce skłonności. Nie mogła się pozbyć zwyczaju całowania wszystkich kobiet w ręce i ukłonów do ziemi – robiła to bezwiednie, siłą przyzwyczajenia, choć Cabińska ciągle ją upominała. Sprawiała dziwne wrażenie ta chłopka, prosta, szczera i jasna jak dzień letni na wsi, w tym świecie szminki i kłamstwa. Prędko wróciła z suknią i dziećmi. Cabińska się ubrała i miała już wychodzić, gdy zadzwoniono. Niania poszła otworzyć. Wtoczył się niski, dosyć otyły i niezmiernie ruchliwy jegomość. Był to mecenas. Twarz miał starannie wygoloną, złote binokle na małym nosku i uśmiech jakby przyklejony do wąziutkich warg. – Można?... dyrektorowa pozwoli?... Na minutkę, bo zaraz uciekam!... – recytował szybko. – Ależ szanowny mecenas zawsze może... – Dzień dobry! Proszę o łapkę... Ślicznie mi dyrektorowa wygląda!... Ja tylko w przelocie... – Niechże mecenas siada, proszę! Nianiu, daj no krzesełko panu! Mecenas usiadł, binokle chustką przetarł, poprawił włosy mocno przerzedzone, ale niepokalanie czarne, przerzucił szybko nogę na nogę, mrugnął kilkanaście razy newralgicznie oczami, wyjął papierośnicę i podał. – Doskonałe po prostu! Mam przyjaciela w Kairze, przysłał mi właśnie... – Dziękuję! Wzięła papierosa, obejrzała go uważnie i zapaliła z uśmiechem nieznacznym. – Słowo honoru, egipskie oryginalne – zapewniał pochwyciwszy jej uśmieszek. – Rzeczywiście, doskonałe! – Cóż tam dzisiaj gramy, kochana dyrektorowo?... – Naprawdę to nie wiem, nianiu, czy ja co gram dzisiaj?... Udawała zawsze, że nie dba i nie pamięta o scenie, że tylko oddycha domem i dziećmi. – Wicek z książką nie przychodził dzisiaj, to pani nie gra – odpowiedziała niania, sprzątając pośpiesznie ślady spustoszeń, jakie narobił Cabiński. – Czytałem dzisiaj w "Gońcu" bardzo pochlebną wzmiankę o dyrektorowej. – Niezasłużona może, bo ja wiem, jak się tę rolę grać powinno. – Grała ją pani prześlicznie, cudownie!... – Komplemencista z mecenasa, niedobry, nieżyczliwy!... – kaprysiła naiwnie. – Prawdę tylko mówię, istotną prawdę, słowo honoru! – Proszę pani, dyć je już kole połednia – powiedziała niania, która w ten sposób przypominała gościowi, że czas iść sobie. – Dyrektorowa do teatru? – Tak, zajrzę na próbę, a potem wyjdę trochę na miasto. – Pójdziemy razem, dobrze?... Po drodze załatwimy mały interesik... Cabińska spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. Nie widział tego, bo mrugał znowu oczkami, przekładał nogę na nogę i obsadzał binokle, wciąż się zsuwające. – Pewnie chce pieniędzy – myślała Cabińska, kiedy już szli po schodach. Mecenas tymczasem kręcił się, uśmiechał się i szczebiotał. Był to naprawdę "mecenas" towarzystwa; wszystkim mówił po imieniu i wszystkimi się interesował. Nie wiedziano, czym był, gdzie mieszkał, co robił, ale kieszeń miał zawsze otwartą. Zjawiał się w ogródku na pierwsze przedstawienie, znikał po ostatnim aż do przyszłej wiosny. Pożyczał pieniędzy, których mu nigdy nie oddawano; czasami fundował kolacje, przynosił cukierki aktorkom, opiekował się młodymi adeptkami i podobno zupełnie platonicznie kochał się zawsze w którejś z aktorek. Był to dziwny, ale zarazem bardzo dobry człowiek. Cabiński zaraz po wyjeździe pożyczył od niego sto rubli – i umyślnie przy wszystkich, żeby ich przekonać, że nie ma pieniędzy, zmusił go do wzięcia w zastaw bransoletki żony. Cabińska myślała właśnie, że teraz będzie chciał zwrotu pieniędzy. Siedli cicho w krzesłach, bo próba była w pełni i właśnie Majkowska z Topolskim grali jakąś kapitalną scenę miłosną. Mecenas słuchał, kłaniał się na wszystkie strony, uśmiechał i szepnął: – Pyszna to rzecz miłość... na scenie! – I w życiu nie jest złą... – Miłość prawdziwa to rzadkość w życiu, więc ja przekładam scenę, bo tutaj mam ją codziennie – mówił szybciej i znowu powieki zaczęły mu drgać. – Mecenas rozczarowany?... – O, nie, niechże Bóg broni!... to taka sobie luźna uwaga. Jak się masz, Piesiu! – Zdrowo, najedzono i nudnie – odpowiedział wysoki aktor o ładnej, myślącej twarzy wyciągając rękę i witając się z dyrektorową. – Palisz egipskie papierosy, co?... – Mogę, jak mecenas dasz – odpowiedział chłodno. – Piesiowa zdrowa i zazdrosna zawsze... co? – pytał mecenas podając papierosa. – To tak, jak mecenas zawsze w humorze: i to choroba, i tamto nie zdrowie. – Uważasz humor za chorobę, co? – pytał ciekawie. – Ja uważam, że człowiek normalny powinien być przede wszystkim obojętnym, zimnym i nie dbać o nic, powinien zostać spokojnym wewnętrznie. – Dawno jeździsz na tym koniku? – Prawdę późno się zwykle poznaje. – Zostaniesz przy tej prawdzie długo? – Może na zawsze, jeśli nie znajdę czegoś lepszego. – Pieś, na scenę! Aktor wstał sztywno i spokojnym, automatycznym krokiem poszedł za kulisy. – Ciekawy, bardzo ciekawy człowiek! – szepnął mecenas. – Tylko nudny porządnie z tymi wiecznie szukanymi prawdami, ideałami i inną głupią galanterią! – zawołał młody aktor, ubrany jak lalka, w jasny garnitur, koszulę w różowe paski i w żółte, cielęce pantofle. – A, Wawrzecki!... musiałeś znowu położyć trupem jaką niewinność, bo promieniejesz niby słońce... – Wolne żarty, szanowny mecenasie!... – bronił się z uśmiechem domyślnym i wysuwał zgrabną nogę; pozował się wdzięcznie, podnosił rękę i migotał w słońcu pierścionkami, bo dyrektorowa przymrużonymi oczami spoglądała na niego. – Więc któż u ciebie nie jest nudnym, hę?... wyspowiadaj no się, chłopaczku. – Mecenas, bo ma humor i złote serce; dyrektor wtedy, jak płaci; publiczność, kiedy mnie bije brawa; kobiety piękne i łaskawe; wiosna, jeśli jest ciepłą; ludzie, kiedy są weseli – wszystko, co jest pięknym, miłym, uśmiechniętym; a nudne to same brzydkie rzeczy: troski, łzy, cierpienia, nędza, starość, zimno... – O czymś zapomniałeś; w którą szufladę kładziesz dobro: na lewo czy na prawo? – A jak to dobro wygląda?... jeśli ma lat, tak od piętnastu do dwudziestu pięciu i jest pięknym, to na prawo. Ale naprawdę, niech mi mecenas powie, co to jest właściwie dobro?... Dla Cabana jest dobrem nie płacić gaży, dla mnie nie płacić krawca, a brać gażę, a więc... – To, co mówisz, jest tylko cynizmem pośledniejszego gatunku. – Mecenas lubisz to samo, ale w przednim gatunku – odpowiedział aktor ze śmiechem, ogarniając wiele mówiącym wzrokiem jego i dyrektorową. – Głupiś, Wawrzecki! a nie chwal się z tym, bo i tak ludzie to dosyć prędko spostrzegą. – E! bibuła z mecenasa!... rozmoczona bibuła – odpowiedział kwaśno i pobiegł do gromady aktorek, siedzących pod werandą i tworzących jasnymi, świeżymi sukniami niby bukiet przepysznie jaskrawy. – Moja dyrektorowo, a to co za jedna? – zapytał mecenas wskazując na Jankę zasłuchaną w próbę. – Adeptka. – Dobrze jej z oczów patrzy. Twarz rasowa i inteligentna. Nie wie pani, co ona za jedna?... – Wicek! – zawołała Cabińska na chłopaka, grającego w klasy na ogródku – idź i poproś tej pani, co stoi przy loży, żeby tutaj przyszła. Wicek pobiegł, obszedł Jankę, zajrzał jej w oczy i powiedział: – Stara tam prosi panią do siebie. – Jaka stara?... kto?... – zapytała nie rozumiejąc. – Cabanowa, pani Pepa, dyrektorowa przecież!... Janka podeszła wolno; mecenas przyglądał się jej uważnie. – Niechże pani siada. Nasz kochany mecenas, opatrzność dobra teatru – rzekła Cabińska prezentując. – Orłowska! – powiedziała Janka krótko, dotykając wyciągniętej ręki. – Przepraszam! – zawołał mecenas przytrzymując jej rękę i odwracając dłonią do światła. – Niech się pani nie boi!... Mecenas ma niewinną manię wróżenia z rąk – zawołała wesoło Cabińska zaglądając przez ramię mecenasa w dłoń, którą oglądał. – Ho! ho! dziwna, dziwna! – szeptał stary. Wyjął z kieszeni małą lupę i przez nią przyglądał się liniom dłoni, paznogciom, stawom palców i całej ręce. – Szanowna publiczności! Tu się wróży z ręki, z nogi i z czegoś tam jeszcze!... tu się przepowiada przyszłość, daje się talent, cnotę, monetę w przyszłości! Po pięć kopiejek wejście, po pięć!... dla biedniejszych po dziesięć groszy! Prosimy szanowną publiczność, prosimy! – krzyczał Wawrzecki naśladując doskonale głos hecarzy z Ujazdowskiego placu. Aktorzy otoczyli ze wszystkich stron siedzących, zaglądali w rękę i śmiali się głośno. – Niechże mecenas mówi! – Prędko za mąż pójdzie? – Kiedy zakasuje Modrzejewską? – Czy bogatego bębenka mieć będzie? – Może każe co postawić? – Ilu tam już było?... Leciały drwiące i swawolne zapytania. Mecenas nie odpowiadał, tylko w milczeniu oglądał obie dłonie. Janka słyszała drwiny, ale ten dziwny człowiek przykuł ją wprost do krzesła; czuła, że ją ogarnia złość i wstyd, a nie mogła ruszyć rękami, które trzymał. Przeniknął ją jakiś dreszcz zabobonny – przed przepowiednią. Nie wierzyła, śmiała się nieraz pogardliwie ze znajomych, pozwalających sobie gadać set– ne głupstwa Cygankom, ale bała się czegoś nieokreślonego. Wreszcie mecenas puścił jej ręce i powiedział do otaczających: – Moglibyście chociaż raz nie błaznować, bo to czasami jest nie tyle głupie, co nieludzkie. Przepraszam panią, że ją naraziłem, bardzo przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby ręki nie obejrzeć; to moja słabość... Pocałował ją ostentacyjnie w rękę i zwrócił się do zdziwionej Cabińskiej: – No, chodźmy, dyrektorowo! Jankę paliła ciekawość taka, że pomimo tylu widzów zapytała cicho: – Nic mi pan mecenas nie powie? Mecenas się obejrzał, ale zobaczył, że dziesiątki osób już chwytały mu prawie z ust odpowiedzi, więc się nachylił i szepnął ciszej: – Teraz nie mogę... Za dwa tygodnie, jak powrócę, powiem pani wszystko. – Chodźże, mecenas, bo teraz to już naprawdę jesteś nudny! – wołała Cabińska. – Ale, ale!... czy pani będzie mogła przyjść do mnie po próbie? – zwróciła się z zapytaniem do Janki. – Owszem, przyjdę – odpowiedziała siadając. – Stary zwariował!... pocałował ją w łapę niby księżnę! – mówiły do siebie chórzystki. – Będzie się nią opiekował. – Podobno jest dosyć pierzasty i leci tylko na krowienty... stary cymbał! Janka, choć słyszała, że to do niej było powiedziane, nie odpowiedziała nic, bo już tyle zrozumiała, że w teatrze lepiej nic nie odpowiadać i płacić za wszystko pogardliwą obojętnością. – Gdzież pójdziemy, dyrektorowo? – pytał mecenas, ale był jakiś mniej wesoły, zamyślał się i szeptał coś do siebie. – Chyba tam, gdzie zwykle, do mojej cukierni. Cabińska nic się nie pytała, dopiero gdy usiedli w cukierni, w której stale przesiadywała codziennie po kilka godzin, pijąc czekoladę, paląc papierosy i przypatrując się ruchowi ulicznemu, zapytała się udając obojętność: – Cóż tam mecenas zobaczył w rękach tej sroki? Mecenas poruszył się niecierpliwie, wsadził na nos binokle i krzyknął na posługującego chłopaka: – Mazagran i czekolada bardzo lekka! Zwrócił się do Cabińskiej: – Widzi pani, to tajemnica... wprawdzie nic nie znacząca, ale tajemnica nie moja. Cabińska nalegała koniecznie, bo przecież dość jest zawołać głośno: "tajemnica!", żeby wszystkie kobiety wyprowadzić z równowagi – ale nie powiedział nic, tylko rzucił krótko: – Wyjeżdżam, dyrektorowo. – A to gdzie i po co? – zapytała zdziwiona mocno. – Muszę... wrócę za dwa tygodnie. Otóż przedtem chciałbym uregulować nasz... Cabińska skrzywiła się i czekała, co dalej powie. – Bo widzi pani, mogłoby wypaść, że wróciłbym dopiero jesienią, kiedy was już nie będzie w Warszawie... – Dawno przeczuwałam, że jesteś stary lichwiarz – myślała Cabińska dzwoniąc w szklankę. – Ciastek owocowych! – ... I dlatego też wracam kochanej pani ową bransoletkę – ciągnął dalej. – Kiedy my jeszcze pieniędzy nie mamy. Powodzenie się ciągle rwie... dawne wypłaty... – Mniejsza o pieniądze. Niech dyrektorowa myśli, że jej na imieniny daję mały, przyjacielski upominek... dobrze, co?... – pytał wsuwając na jej pulchną rękę bransoletkę. – Mecenasie, mecenasie! gdybym nie kochała tak swojego Janka, to... – mówiła, uradowana niezmiernie z odzyskania bransoletki darmo, ściskała mu silnie ręce i paliła go rozpromienionym wzrokiem tak blisko, że poczuł na twarzy jej oddech i zapach werweny, którą sobie twarz wycierała. Odsunął się delikatnie i zagryzł usta, tak mu się śmieszną wydawała. – Mecenasie, jesteś idealnym człowiekiem! najszlachetniejszym, jakiego znam! – Dajmy pokój!... zrobiłem to dzisiaj, bo na imieninach dyrektorowej być nie mogę. – Ani słuchać o tym nie chcę!... musisz mecenas być! – Nie, nie mogę... mam smutne obowiązki w tym czasie. Muszę... – odpowiedział wolniej i ciszej; oczy mu zaszły jakąś mgłą, ale ten sam uśmiech miał na twarzy. – Czym ja się mecenasowi odwdzięczę za tyle dobroci?... – Zaprosi mnie dyrektorowa na kuma. – Szkaradnik z mecenasa!... Jak to?... już, już mecenas idzie?... – Za dwie godziny mój pociąg odchodzi. Do widzenia! Zapłacił w bufecie i wyszedł przesyłając jej uśmiech jeszcze z ulicy. Cabińska siedziała zapatrzona w ulicę. – Czyżby się we mnie kochał?... – myślała uśmiechając się do jakichś niejasnych jeszcze, ledwie rysujących się obrazów, popijając wystygłą czekoladę. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni rolę jakąś, przeczytała parę wierszy i znowu zapatrzyła się w ulicę. Obszarpane dorożki, zaprzągnięte w chude konie, wlokły się leniwie; tramwaje huczały przebiegając; po trotuarach snuli się pospiesznie, gorączkowo ludzie, jak długa, ruchoma wstęga. Jakiś szyld naprzeciwko błyszczał się w słońcu i migotał. – Czyżby się we mnie kochał?... – pomyślała znowu i zapadła w bezmyślną niepamięć wszystkiego. Zegar wydzwonił trzecią: podniosła się i poszła ku domowi. Szła wolno, spoglądając majestatycznie na tłum wymijających ją przechodniów. W oknie cukierni Bliklego spostrzegła Cabińskiego; siedział i zamyślonym wzrokiem tonął w ulicy nie spostrzegłszy przechodzącej. Wyprostowywała się coraz bardziej, bo coraz częściej patrzano na nią. Kupcy, subiekci, dorożkarze nawet z tej dzielnicy znali panią dyrektorową. Zdawało się jej, że na ich twarzach, które sobie przypominała słabo z sali widzów, jaśnieją uśmiechy zachwytów, że wszyscy szepczą z uniżonością: "Patrzcie! dyrektorowa Cabińska..." Szła coraz wolniej, żeby się dłużej rozkoszować wrażeniem zadowolenia. Zobaczyła z daleka redaktora z Nicoletą i nagle zachmurzył się horyzont jej myśli. – On z Nicoletą?!... z tą... podłą intrygantką?!... Paliła ich już z daleka okiem Gorgony. Na rogu Wareckiej Nicoleta zniknęła gdzieś w ulicy, a redaktor szedł ku niej rozpromieniony. – Dzień dobry!... – zawołał wyciągając rękę. Pepa zmierzyła go wyniosłym wzrokiem i odwróciła twarz w drugą stronę. – Cóż to za nowa heca, Pepa?... – mówił ciszej, idąc obok niej. – Jesteś pan niegodziwym!... – Znowu komedia?... – Śmiesz pan w ten sposób mówić do mnie?!... – Przestaję... i tylko mówię: do widzenia! – powiedział gniewnie, ukłonił się sztywno i zanim mogła się zorientować, wsiadł w dorożkę i pojechał. Cabińska skamieniała z oburzenia; nie przeprosił ją i odjechał! Wściekłość nią zaczęła miotać; szła prędko, nie zważając już na nic i nikogo. Podobno było tam coś pomiędzy nimi; mówiono o tym po cichu za kulisami, ale z pewnością wiedziano tylko to, że Pepa nigdy się nie obywała bez wielbicieli kilku kategorii. Jeśli w jakim mieście nie miała wielbiciela spośród publiczności, to musiał być jej amantem jaki początkujący aktor o ładnej twarzy i dosyć naiwny, że pozwalał się oplatać nudnej, starej i kapryśnej kokietce. Musiała mieć zawsze kogoś zaufanego, który by chciał słuchać skarg, lamentów i serdecznych zwierzeń z przeszłości. Cabiński nie bronił jej tego, bo go nie obchodzili nawet nieplatoniczni kochankowie żony, a drwił przy każdej sposobności z ich nieszczęsnej doli. Cabińska, po rozstaniu się z redaktorem, wróciwszy do domu zrobiła istotne piekło: dzieci wybiła, nianię wykrzyczała i zamknęła się na klucz w swoim pokoju. Słyszała, że mąż przyszedł, pytał się o nią, pukał do drzwi; gdy podawano obiad, nie wyszła chodząc gniewnie po swoim pokoju. Wkrótce przyszła Janka. Kazała ją prosić do siebie i przywitała serdecznie, zaprowadziła do buduarku, przepraszała, że musi poczekać, nim ona zje obiad: zrobiła się do niepoznania przystępną i gościnną. Janka, zostawszy samą, z ciekawością rozglądała się po tym buduarze, bo o ile całe mieszkanie wyglądało na skład rupieci, na salę pasażerską trzeciej klasy, pełną tłomoków, waliz i kufrów, o tyle ten pokój jaśniał elegancją, a nawet pewnym zbytkiem. Pokój był o dwóch oknach, wychodzących na ogród, obciągnięty ciemnym, udającym brokatelę, papierem, z malowanymi amorkami na suficie. Jedwabny pąs w złote pasy pokrywał dziwacznie powyginane meble. Kremowy dywan, naśladujący starą włoską makatę, zaścielał całą podłogę. W złoconą skórę oprawny Szekspir leżał na stoliczku z laki, malowanej w desenie chińskie. Janka niewiele zwracała na to uwagi, bo całą ją pochłonęły wieńce, wiszące na ścianach, z napisami na wstęgach: "Koleżance w dniu imienin", "Znakomitej artystce", "Od wdzięcznej publiczności", "Dyrektorowej – od Towarzystwa", "Od wielbicieli talentu". Wawrzynowe łodygi i liście palmowe były pożółkłe ze starości i wisiały poskręcane, okryte pyłem. Szerokie wstęgi, białe, żółte, pąsowe, spływały ze ścian, niby oddzielne kolory tęczy i krzyczały tymi literami tłoczonymi złotem o czymś dawno przebrzmiałym. Te szumnie brzmiące napisy, wieńce poschnięte, nadawały pokojowi pozór kaplicy grobowej; szukało się jeszcze bezwiednie napisu: "Śp. – zmarła... itd." Janka uczuła jakieś ściśnięcie smutne serca i zdawało się jej, że tutaj musiał koniecznie ktoś umrzeć, tak tam było cicho i tak smętnie. Proste łóżko pod pawilonem z liliowych tiulów, upiętych bukiecikami sztucznych róż bordo, stoliczki, albumy, stojące fotografie w różnych rolach i kostiumach, zeszyty ról, porozkładane od niechcenia na konsolkach i taburetach – tworzyły całość dosyć wdzięczną, ale bardziej pretensjonalną. Czuć było, że ten pokój paradny jest tylko na pokaz, że tutaj nikt w nim nie mieszka i nie myśli. Janka oglądała albumy, gdy weszła cicho Cabińska. Miała wyraz cierpiący i melancholijny; upadła ciężko na fotelik, westchnęła głęboko i cichym przebolałym głosem szepnęła: – Przepraszam, że pozwoliłam się pani nudzić tutaj. – Nie nudziłam się wcale, tyle tutaj rzeczy ciekawych... – To moje sanktuarium. Tutaj zamykam się, kiedy mi życie za bardzo dokuczy, kiedy cierpię zbyt silnie... przychodzę przypominać sobie przeszłość jasną i szczęśliwą: marzyć o tym, co już nie powróci!... – dodała wskazując role i wieńce na ścianach. – Pani dyrektorowa cierpiąca?... może ja przeszkadzam, bo rozumiem doskonale, że na pewne smutki i cierpienia samotność jest najlepszym lekarstwem – powiedziała Janka ze szczerym współczuciem, poruszona dźwiękiem jej głosu i twarzą. – Zostań pani!... sprawi mi to prawdziwą ulgę pomówić z osobą, obcą jeszcze temu światu kłamstwa i pustoty! – mówiła z emfazą, niby recytując rolę. – Nie wiem, czy jestem godna zaufania – rzekła skromnie Janka. – O! moja intuicja artystki nigdy mnie nie zawodzi!... Proszę, usiądź pani bliżej, o tak! Boże, jakże cierpię!... Więc pani nigdy jeszcze nie była w teatrze?... – Nie. – Jakże żałuję pani i zazdroszczę!... Ach, gdybym mogła zaczynać po raz drugi, to może nie byłabym w teatrze, nie wypiłabym tylu goryczy i tylu zawodów! Kochasz pani teatr?... – Poświęciłam prawie wszystko dla niego. – O, smutna jest dola artystek!... Poświęcić wszystko, spokój, szczęście domowe, miłość, rodzinę, stosunki towarzyskie – i za co?... za to, co o nas piszą; za takie wieńce, co trwają dwa dni; za oklask naprzykrzonego tłumu?... O, strzeż się pani prowincji!... O, los rzuca ludźmi, rzuca!.., Pomyśl pani o mnie... Widzisz te wieńce... Prawda, jakie wspaniałe i jakie zwiędłe, co?... A jeszcze tak niedawno grywałam we Lwowie!... Zatrzymała się chwilę, jakby olśniona przypomnieniem. – Sceny świata całego stały przede mną otworem. Dyrektor "Komedii Francuskiej" umyślnie przyjeżdżał, aby mnie widzieć i zaangażować... – Pani tak dobrze włada francuskim?... – Nie przerywaj pani. Miałam parę tysięcy gaży; pisma nie znajdowały słów na określenie mojej gry; w dniu benefisów młodzież wyprzęgała konie, zasypywano mnie bukietami, rzucano mi brylantowe kolie!... – poprawiła bezwiednie bransoletkę. – Najpierwsza młodzież: hrabiowie, książęta, starali się o moje względy... Potrzeba było nieszczęścia: zakochałam się... Tak, nie dziw się, pani! Kochałam i byłam kochaną... Kochałam, jak tylko można kochać, najpiękniejszego i najlepszego... Był to pan, książę–ordynat. Przysięgliśmy sobie miłość i mieliśmy się pobrać. Nie wypowiem pani szczęścia naszego!... Wtem... grom z jasnego nieba!... Rodzina jego: stary książę, tyran, magnat dumny, bez serca, rozdzielił nas... Wywieźli go, a mnie chciał zapłacić sto tysięcy guldenów czy nawet milion, żebym się tylko wyrzekła mego ukochanego... Rzuciłam mu pod nogi pieniądze i pokazałam drzwi. Wyszedł wściekły i zemścił się srogo; rozpuścił o mnie najhaniebniejsze pogłoski, przekupił prasę, prześladował mnie, nędznik, na każdym kroku... Musiałam opuścić Lwów i życie moje popłynęło innym łożyskiem... innym... Chodziła po pokoju gorączkowym krokiem; miała łzy w oczach, miłość w uśmiechu, smętek goryczy w kątach ust, tragiczną maskę rezygnacji na twarzy, opuszczenie głębokie w postawie i dziki akcent rozpaczliwego bólu w głosie. Grała to opowiadanie z mistrzostwem takim, że Janka wierzyła wszystkiemu i głęboko odczuwała jej nieszczęście. – Jakże serdecznie żałuję pani!... co za okropny los!... – wyrzekła. – To już przeszło!... – odpowiedziała Cabińska osuwając się w fotelik z bezwładnością cichej rozpaczy. Ona sama wierzyła już w te historie, opowiadane z rozmaitymi wariantami setki razy wszystkim, którzy tylko słuchać chcieli. Czasami, na dokończenie, poruszona dźwiękiem własnego głosu i tą niedolą urojoną, wybuchała płaczem głośnym i przez chwil kilka cierpiała prawdziwie. Tak wiele grywała nieszczęśliwych, zdradzonych kobiet, że już zatraciła pamięć granic własnej osobowości; stapiała się coraz bardziej z tymi granymi postaciami własnym uczuciem i stąd opowiadanie jej nie było prostym kłamstwem. Po długim milczeniu Cabińska zapytała spokojnie: – Pani mieszka podobno u Sowińskiej? – Jeszcze nie. Wynajęłam już, ale muszą mi pokój trochę odświeżyć, bo taki brudny, że niepodobna mi było się sprowadzić, a tymczasem mieszkam w hotelu. – Kaczkowska i Halt mówili mi, że pani grasz dobrze na fortepianie. – Tak, trochę, po domowemu... – Chciałam pani prosić, czybyś nie zechciała uczyć mojej Jadzi?... Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdolna, słuch ma ogromny, bo wszystkie operetki śpiewa najdokładniej. – Z prawdziwą przyjemnością! Niewiele umiem, ale początków muzyki mogę udzielać córeczce... nie wiem tylko, czy mi starczy czasu?... – Starczy pani z pewnością. A honorarium to już razem z gażą liczyć się będzie. – Dobrze... Czy córka ma już jakie początki? – Doskonałe. Zaraz się pani przekona... Nianiu, przyprowadź no Jadzię! – zawołała Cabińska. Przeszły do drugiego pokoju, w którym stało łóżko dyrektora, parę pak, koszy i stary klekot – fortepian. Janka zrobiła próbę z Jadzią i umówiła się, że będzie przychodzić pomiędzy drugą a trzecią, to jest wtedy, kiedy dyrektorstwa w domu nie będzie. – Kiedyż pani pierwszy raz wystąpi? – zapytała Cabińska. – Dzisiaj, w Baronie cygańskim. – Ma pani kostium? – Panna Falkowska obiecała mi pożyczyć, bo jeszcze nie zdążyłam sobie kupić. – Chodź pani... może ja coś znajdę dla pani... Poszły do pokoju, w którym się rano odbyła scena artystyczna i gdzie sypiały dzieci z nianią. Cabińska wyciągnęła z jakiejś paki jeszcze nieźle zachowany kostium i dała go Jance. – Widzi pani, my dajemy kostiumy, ale że wszystkie wolą mieć swoje własne, bo nasze nie mogą być przecież tak wykwintne, więc te leżą... pożyczę pani tymczasem... – Będę i ja mieć swoje własne. – Tak jest najlepiej, bo niezbyt przyjemnie grać w kostiumie używanym już przez drugich. Pożegnały się bardzo serdecznie i niania zaniosła za Janką kostium do hotelu. Janka, przyprowadzając do stanu używalności mocno przygnieciony kostium, myślała o Cabińskiej. Czuła w sobie jeszcze jakąś miękkość współczucia dla tej nieszczęśliwej i bezwiedny, artystyczny podziw dla formy, w jakiej się wypowiedziała. Tak się paliła gorączką dzisiejszego występu, że pusto jeszcze było za kulisami, gdy przyszła do teatru. Chórzystki schodziły się wolno i jeszcze wolniej się ubierały. Rozmowy, śmiechy, ciche szepty toczyły się jak zwykle, ale Janka nie słyszała nic, zajęta ogromnie ubieraniem się. Zaczęły jej pomagać wszystkie, wśród śmiechów z jej niezaradności i z tego, że nie miała nawet pudru i różu. – Jak to, nigdy się pani nie pudrowała? – pytały. – Nie... a po co?... – odpowiedziała po prostu. – Trzeba jej zrobić twarz, bo jest za blada – powiedziała któraś. Wzięły ją w swoje obroty. Natarto jej twarz warstewką białej szminki, przyciemniono ją następnie różem, ukarminowano usta, podkreślono oczy pędzelkiem umaczanym w tuszu, ufryzowano włosy, pozapinano; przerzucano ją z rąk do rąk, dawano tysiące rad i przestróg. – Wchodząc, niech pani patrzy prosto na publiczność, żeby się nie potknąć. – A niech się pani przeżegna przed wejściem. – I prawą nogą wchodzić na scenę. – No, ślicznie!... ale pani chcesz wejść na scenę w krótkim kostiumie i bez trykotów?... – Nie mam!... Zaczęły się śmiać wszystkie z jej miny zakłopotanej. – Ja pani pożyczę! – zawołała Zielińska. – Zdaje się, że będą dobre na panią. Okazywały jej życzliwość prawdziwą dlatego, że się dowiedziały, iż uczyć będzie Jadzię Cabińskich i że jej Pepa pożyczyła kostiumu. Chciały ją ująć i mieć za sobą w dyrekcji. Janka, przejrzawszy się w lusterku, aż krzyknęła z zadziwienia; nie poznała się prawie, tak ją zmienił róż, podczernione oczy i bielidło. Wydało się jej, że ma jakąś maskę na twarzy, bardzo mało podobną do niej samej i przystojniejszą, ale z takim dziwnym wyrazem, jaki miały wszystkie chórzystki. Zeszła na dół do Sowińskiej. – Moja złota pani, niech mi pani powie prawdę, jak ja wyglądam?... – prosiła rozgorączkowana. Sowińska obejrzała ją ze wszystkich stron i roztarta palcem lepiej róż na policzkach. – A od kogo ma pani kostium? – Pani dyrektorowa mi pożyczyła. – O! musiała się czymś rozczulić, bo inaczej to ona nikomu dać nie chce. – Istotnie, była dzisiaj jakaś cierpiąca... opowiadała mi takie smutne historie... – Komediantka!... żeby ona tak grała na scenie, to nie byłoby lepszej aktorki na świecie. – Pani żartuje chyba?... Opowiadała mi o Lwowie i o swojej przeszłości. – Łże baba! Była tam kochanką jakiegoś huzara, robiła skandale i wyrzucili ją z teatru. Czymże ona była w lwowskim teatrze?... chórzystką tylko. Ho! ho! to stare kawały... My wszyscy znamy je tu dawno... Wierz pani tylko we wszystko, co aktorzy i aktorki opowiadają, to się pani bardzo wiele dowie!... Janka nie odpowiedziała, bo nie mogła i nie chciała wierzyć Sowińskiej. – Niech mi pani powie, jak ja wyglądam?... – Dobrze... nawet ślicznie!... mogę ręczyć, że od dzisiaj już będą lecieć na panią! – powiedziała tak jakoś twardo a znacząco, że Jankę oblał rumieniec. Ogarniała ją coraz większa trema; chodziła po scenie, patrzyła przez dziurkę w kurtynie na publiczność schodzącą się powoli, biegała do garderoby i przeglądała się we wszystkich zwierciadłach, próbowała siedzieć i czekać, ale nie mogła wytrzymać: rozdenerwowanie, gorączka pierwszego występu trzęsła nią niby febra. Nie mogła minuty ustać lub usiedzieć spokojnie. Strach jakiś dziwny tak ją chwilami obezwładniał, że chciała rzucić wszystko i uciec. Nie widziała ludzi, przygotowań, świateł, sceny nawet, tylko miała pod czaszką odbicie jakiejś ruchomej masy oczów i twarzy. Co chwila spoglądała z trwogą na publiczność i czuła, że serce jej przestaje bić. Gdy zadzwoniono po raz drugi, zeszła ze sceny i stanęła obok chóru za dekoracją oczekując chwili wejścia, żegnała się bezwiednie i tak drżała całym ciałem, że jedna z chórzystek wzięła ją pod rękę. – Wejść! – wrzasnął inspicjent i tłum ją porwał i zaniósł na front sceny. Cisza nagła i błysk powiększonego światła onieprzytomnił ją. Patrzyła bezmyślnie na publiczność nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Szarpały ją, dodawały odwagi, ale nie wiedziała, co się z nie dzieje. Dopiero dialog i chór następny oprzytomnił ją trochę. Po zejściu ze sceny stanęła w kulisie i ochłonęła zupełnie, ale wtedy porwała ją złość na siebie za ten strach dziecinny, któremu uległa. Po drugim wejściu miała tylko jakieś wewnętrzne drżenie w sobie, ale już śpiewała, słyszała muzykę i patrzyła prosto na publiczność. Ośmieliło ją i to, że spotkała się ze wzrokiem redaktora siedzącego w pierwszym rzędzie, który życzliwym uśmiechem dodawał jej odwagi. Patrzyła się na niego, a później już coraz lepiej widziała pojedyncze twarze publiczności. W jakiejś scenie, w której chór spacerował udając lud – bo szedł komiczny dialog na przedzie sceny – Janka przyglądała się, a koleżanki rozmawiały szeptem. – Bronka, jest twój farmak; patrz, w trzecim rzędzie na lewo... – Patrzcie! Dasza jest w teatrze... u! jaka wystrojona... – Co nie ma być! Odbiła Mimi bankiera. – Gdzie ona teraz pokazuje? – W "Eldorado". – Siwińska! zapnij mi haftki, bo czuję, że mnie spódnica opada; tylko mów mi co do ucha, to nikt nie zauważy. – Ludka! peruka ci się leni. – Pilnuj ty swoich kudłów!... – Jadę jutro z kimś do Marcelina... może z nami pojedziesz, Zielińska? – Patrz, jakie ten student z boku robi do mnie oko. – Nie lubię gołych fatygantów. – Ale jakie to wesołe facety! – Dziękuję! Mają tylko wódkę i serdelki. Dobre przyjęcie, ale tylko dla... ulicy. – Cicho, bo Cabanowa siedzi w loży. – Cóż to ona się dzisiaj zrobiła na dziewiczo... – Cicho! śpiewamy. Powtarzało się to ciągle z małymi zmianami. Rozmawiały z publicznością uśmiechami i spojrzeniami. W przerwach, a czasem pomiędzy jednym taktem a drugim, rzucały sobie krótkie, jędrne uwagi o publiczności, szczególnie męskiej, bo kobiety tylko krytykowały i drwiły z nich. W kulisach pełno było najrozmaitszych twarzy; służące, maszyniści, chłopaki z bufetu, aktorzy czekający wejścia – wszystko to patrzyło na scenę. Niania z dwojgiem najstarszych dzieci siedziała przy samym proscenium, pod sznurem kurtyny. Gorąco było takie, że aktorzy dusili się prawie i szminki nieomal spływały im po twarzy. Wawrzecki z kulisy gwałtownie kiwał na Mimi śpiewającą duet z Władkiem; aktorka w przerwach pokazywała mu złośliwie język i przysuwała się coraz bliżej. – Dajże klucz od mieszkania... zapomniałem botfortów, a zaraz ich potrzebuję. – Jest w sukni, w garderobie. Mogłeś się domyśleć przecież... – odpowiedziała odchodząc na środek sceny, z szeroką frazą muzyczną na ustach. Halt trzaskał o pulpit batutą, bo Władek połykał nuty i ciągle się chwiał, detonowała go bowiem do reszty groźna irytacja dyrektora orkiestry, tak że coraz gorzej śpiewał. – Umyślnie mnie sypie, świnia szwab! – mruczał ze złością, ściskając w miłosnej scenie śpiewającą Mimi. – Nie ściskajże mnie tak mocno... żebra mi, jak Boga kocham, połamiesz!... – syczała Mimi uśmiechając się jednocześnie omdlewająco. – "Bo kocham cię miłością szału!... bo kocham cię!..." – śpiewał Władek ogniście. – Czyś się pan wściekł?!... siniaki mieć będę i... Urwała nagle, bo Władek skończył śpiew i brawa sypnęły się jak lawina, więc go pociągnęła za rękę i poszli na front sceny kłaniać się publiczności. W antrakcie Janka przyglądała się ciekawie pierwszemu rzędowi krzeseł, bo jej powiedziano, że tam siedzą sprawozdawcy pism; zresztą, sama widziała na grzbietach krzeseł tytuły gazet. Redaktor stał w przejściu środkowym i rozmawiał z jakimś tłustym blondynem. – Proszę pana, z którego pisma jest ten redaktor, co przychodzi za kulisy? – spytała Janka inspicjenta pilnującego ustawiania sceny do następnego aktu. – Z żadnego pewnie, bo to jest sezonowy, ogródkowy redaktor. – Nie może być!... mówił mi sam, że... – Hi! hi! – zaśmiał się cicho – to z pani krowienta jeszcze, żeby wierzyć temu, co publiczność, przychodząca za kulisy, mówi! – Siedzi przecież w krzesłach prasy – powiedziała Janka jako argument przekonywający. – To cóż?... siedzi tam więcej takiej hołoty. Widzi pani... tylko ten jasny blondyn jest literatem naprawdę i krytykiem teatralnym, a reszta... to takie sobie ptaki letnie: Bóg wie, co za jedni, co robią... a że żyją ze wszystkimi, dużo gadają, mają skądciś pieniądze, są wszędzie na pierwszych miejscach, to się nikt nawet nie pyta, co oni za jedni... Janka jeszcze słuchała, niemile dotknięta tym odkryciem. – Ależ prześlicznie, prześlicznie pani wygląda! – zawołał redaktor wpadając na scenę i wyciągając już z daleka ręce do niej. – Istny portret Greuza! Tylko więcej odwagi, a wszystko pójdzie jak po aksamicie. Zrobię jutro wzmiankę o pojawieniu się pani na scenie. – Dziękuję redaktorowi – powiedziała chłodno nie patrząc na niego. Redaktor zakręcił się i pobiegł do męskiej garderoby. – Dobry wieczór panom!... Jak się dyrektor masz?... – Jakże w sali?... był redaktor w kasie?... Rekwizytor!... psiakość, brzuch dawaj mi prędzej!... – Prawie wszystkie miejsca są wyprzedane... – Jak tam idzie sztuka?... – Dobrze, bardzo dobrze! Odświeżył, widzę, dyrektor chóry: jakaś śliczna jasnowłosa, aż ciągnie oczy... – Co?... ona tak dobrze wygląda?... To świeża zupełnie. – Policzę to jutro dyrektorowi za zasługę, że dbasz o oczy publiczności. – Dobrze, dobrze... Brzuch dawać mi prędzej! – Dyrektorze, proszę o kartkę na dwa ruble do kasy, muszę sobie zaraz posłać po buty – prosił jakiś aktor naciągając pośpiesznie kostium. – Po przedstawieniu! – odpowiedział przytrzymując sobie poduszkę na żołądku. – Ściśnij mocno, Antek! Okręcili go w długie powijaki niby mumię. – Dyrektorze, ja butów potrzebuję na scenę, nie mam w czym grać! – Idź pan do diabła, mój kochany panie, a teraz mi pan nie przeszkadzaj!... Dzwonić! – rzucił do inspicjenta. – Kamizelkę dawać prędko!... Rekwizytor, jakie meble na scenie? – pytał krzycząc prawie, ale rekwizytor nie słyszał. – Fryzjer, peruka!... prędzej! Wy mnie zawsze, jak Pana Boga kocham, spóźniacie! Cabiński, ilekroć grał, zawsze robił zamieszanie w garderobie. Miewał ciągle tremę, więc żeby ją zagłuszyć, krzyczał, wymyślał, kłócił się o co bądź; fryzjer, krawiec, rekwizytor musieli biegać koło niego i pamiętać, żeby czego nie zapomniał wziąć na scenę. Pomimo że wcześnie zaczynał się ubierać, zawsze się spóźniał, zawsze kończył kompletowanie garderoby lub charakteryzację prawie już za kulisami. Na scenie dopiero odzyskiwał przytomność. Teraz było tak samo; laska mu gdzieś zginęła; szukał i krzyczał: – Laska! kto mi wziął laskę?... Laska, psiakość, bo zaraz wchodzę!... – Słoniowe hece robisz w garderobie, ale na scenie to brzęczysz cicho niby mucha – powiedział wolno Stanisławski, który nienawidził wszelkich krzyków. – Nie chcesz słuchać, to idź na ogródek. – Zostanę tutaj i chcę mieć spokój. Nikt się przy tobie ubierać nie może... – Mistrzu, patrz siebie! – krzyknął wściekły Cabiński szukając daremnie po kątach laski. – Terminatorze, mówię ci, że mistrzostwo nie jest krzykiem. – Ale i nie jest twoim bełkotem... Laska! ludzie, dajcież mi laskę! – I nie jest także twoim tapicerstwem na scenie! – syknął ze złością Stanisławski. – Podesta na scenę! – zawołał inspicjent. Cabiński pobiegł, wyrwał komuś laskę z ręki, zawiązał sobie czarną chustkę na szyi i wpadł na scenę. Stanisławski poszedł za kulisy, wszyscy się rozbiegli, garderoba opustoszała, tylko krawiec zbierał kostiumy porozrzucane po ziemi, po stołach i zaniósł je do rekwizytorni. Przyszedł reżyser Topolski i swoim stałym zwyczajem położył się na rozstawionych stołkach podkładając sobie rękę pod głowę. Była to jego namiętność słuchać tak z oddalenia głosów ze sceny, przyciszonych dźwięków muzyki, niewyraźnych ech śpiewu – i marzyć. Był to ognisty amalgamat z najrozmaitszych żywiołów: aktor, który miał prawdziwy talent i poza teatrem nie chciał nic znać. Był realistą w grze aż do przesady, z czego się do woli natrząsano. Żył z Majkowską; oni oboje tworzyli czoło towarzystwa. Kochali się bardzo, ale codziennie prawie robili sobie awantury. – Moryś! jak ci powiem kawał, jaki zrobiłem Cabińskiemu, to aż skoczysz na równe nogi! – zawołał Wawrzecki wbiegając do garderoby. – Idź do diabła! – mruknął reżyser i takie kopnięcie wymierzył nogą, że byłby go przetrącił, gdyby się Wawrzecki w porę nie usunął; wpadał we wściekłość, kiedy mu przerywano to sam na sam. – Masz specjalny talent w kierunku fikania... mógłbyś iść śmiało do cyrku i na trapez!... – Czego chcesz?... mów prędko i idź do piekła! – Cabiński dał mi dziesięć rubli... A co! nie mówiłem, że się zerwiesz?... – Cabiński dał ci dziesięć rubli akonta?... blaga na brzydki sposób! – rzekł Topolski i położył się znowu. – Słowo. Powiedziałem mu tylko pod sekretem, że Ciepiszewski znowu się zjawił, że sprzedał ostatni folwark w Łomżyńskiem i angażuje nowe towarzystwo, że nawet już z tobą traktował. – Jesteś małpa zielona! Żeby mi Ciepiszewski dawał tysiąc rubli gaży miesięcznej, to i tak nie byłbym u niego. Wolałbym już założyć sam towarzystwo... – Moryś, czemu ty naprawdę nie założysz towarzystwa?... – Myślę o tym dawno. Żebyś nie był taki głupi i rozumiał trochę sztukę, to bym ci opowiedział plan, bo pieniądze mieć będę w każdej chwili. Ty wiesz, że ja mam do ciebie słabość, ale mnie nie zrozumiesz, bo jesteś bezbrzeżnie głupi i papla. Wawrzecki opuścił głowę i odpowiedział naiwnie: – Cóż ja na to poradzę!... Przecież ja chciałbym i umieć dużo, i rozumieć wiele rzeczy; ale jak zacznę myśleć albo co czytać, to mi się spać zaraz chce lub wreszcie Mimi mnie gdzie wyciągnie na spacer i już po wszystkim! – Po co z nią żyjesz?... puść ją na trawę albo odprzedaj jakiemu hebesowi... – A po cóż ty żyjesz z Melą?... Przecież ci z nią także niezbyt dobrze... – To co innego. Mela ma talent, kocham ją, no i lubię ogromnie mocne kobiety; lubię kobiety z pasją, takie, co to jak się rozwścieklą, to w miłości kąsają, a w gniewie żrą i biją. W takiej, to wiem, że jest jakaś dusza! Nienawidzę ludzi sklejonych sztucznie, poprawnych manekinów... tfu... psiakrew! – A Mimi taka sprytna i wesoła. To ona poddała mi tę myśl z Ciepiszewskim, bo mamy którego dnia wyprawić sobie frajdę i pojechać na Bielany. Jedzie z nami ten... wiesz... autor jakiś, co mamy grać jego sztukę... – Głogowski. Ho! ho! ten chłop ma zęby. Sztuka pójdzie w tym miesiącu; przepyszna rzecz, wściekła po prostu, ale zrobi klapę, bo dla naszej publiczności za twarda... nie ugryzą... – Mimi się ogromnie podobał za to, że jej prosto w oczy mówi, iż jest głupia... Wesoły facet! – Wawrzek! może założę dyrekcję, ale puścimy baby kantem, będziemy mieszkać razem... pamiętasz, jak w Płocku i Kaliszu... będziemy sobie sami gotować... – Dobre czasy... tylko bieda była u tego Grabcia jak cholera! – Ty tego nie wiesz, ale trochę biedy i dużo walki to potrzebne zawsze dla prawdziwego artysty. Zamilkli. Śmiech postrzępionymi falami płynął od publiczności, to oklaski hałaśliwym wrzaskiem trzęsły szybkami okien, to krzyki zadowolenia wpadały niby burza w cichość garderoby, że aż płomienie gazowe drgały – i znowu przyciszało się i wolne, przerywane odgłosy płynęły rytmicznie dotąd, aż ogłuszająca wrzawa podniosła się nagle... Akt się skończył. – Przejechałbym z rozkoszą po łbach tych krzykaczy obcasem! – mruknął Topolski. – Opowiedz mi ten plan, daję ci uroczyste słowo, że nie powiem. – Pojadę z wami na Bielany, to ci opowiem. – Uda się frajda. Mimi będzie ogromnie kontenta; lecę jej powiedzieć, że i wy będziecie. Topolski podniósł się i wyszedł na ogródek, bo do garderoby wlewał się tłum schodzących ze sceny. Myślał o Wawrzeckim. On go bardzo lubił, choć to było najdiametralniejsze jego przeciwieństwo. Wawrzecki był głupi, lekkomyślny, birbant, cynik i hulaka pierwszego rzędu, ale pomimo tego miał dużo talentu; był to jeden z najlepszych lekkich amantów na prowincji. Było to zdumiewającym, jak on, dziecko ulicy i rynsztoka prawie, syn stróża z Leszna, grywał młodych i rozpieszczonych paniczów. Nie rozmyślał nigdy nad rolą, nie uzupełniał jej opracowaniem jakimś, od razu odczuwał i wiedział wszystko, co mu było potrzeba; wiedział intuicją, tym czymś, z czego się składa każdy prawdziwy talent; tworzył zawsze nowe typy i charaktery. Był lubianym przez publiczność, zwłaszcza żeńską, bo był bardzo ładnym i bardzo cynicznym. Nie znosił żadnego wędzidła; w towarzystwach dłużej jak dwa miesiące nie mógł wytrzymać, bo o co bądź robił awanturę i wyjeżdżał gdzie indziej. U Cabińskiego siedział już od wiosny, bo go przytrzymywał Topolski i jakiś romans zawiązany za plecami Mimi, którą uwielbiał. Był po dziecinnemu zły i przewrotny. Miał namiętność do modnej garderoby i do coraz nowych romansów... ot, dusza motyla, ale i z barwami motyla. W garderobie solistek wybuchnęła burza; krzyczano tam tak, że Cabiński schodząc ze sceny pobiegł czym prędzej, aby przyciszyć. Rzuciła się do niego Kaczkowska z jednej strony, a Mimi z drugiej; pochwyciły go za ręce i razem, starając się nie dopuścić wspólnie do głosu, krzyczały jedna przez drugą. – Jeśli dyrektor pozwoli, żeby się takie rzeczy działy, to ja nie jestem w towarzystwie!... – Skandal!... Dyrektorze!... wszyscy widzieli... ani godziny dłużej z nią razem nie będę! – Dyrektorze! ona... – Nie kłam pani! – To jest oburzające! – To jest wprost nikczemne i śmieszne! – Na miłość boską! co się stało?... Jezus, Maria! po co ja tu przyszedłem?! – wołał Cabiński żałośnie. – Ja opowiem dyrektorowi... – To właśnie ja powinnam opowiedzieć, bo pani kłamiesz! – Robaczki moje!... bo, jak Boga kocham, nie wytrzymam i pójdę! – Tak było: dostałam bukiet, bo go mnie najwyraźniej podawano, a ta... pani, stała bliżej, podeszła i odebrała go... i zamiast oddać mnie, ukłoniła się bezczelnie i zatrzymała go sobie! – wołała wśród łez i złości Kaczkowska. – Pani blaguj!... myślisz, że ci uwierzą!... Chyba od kominiarzy miałaś kiedy bukiet!... Mój dyrektorze, podawano mi bukiet po kuplecie; wzięłam, a ta się przyczepia, że to dla niej... To przecież jest śmieszne i głupie!... Ona myśli, że za jej przedarte wycie obsypią ją kwiatami! – Tobie dadzą?... tobie, co ani jednej nuty nie bierzesz po ludzku?!... za twój pisk szansonetkowy?!... – Śpiewa jak słoń obdzierany ze skóry i stawia się jeszcze! – Milcz pani! Jestem aktorką na stanowisku i taka krowienta, taki głąb kapuściany, chórzystka marna, będzie mi ubliżać! – Taka krowienta jest więcej warta, bo ją nie trzymają przez grzeczność, dla zasług dawniejszych, dla jej sztucznych zębów, włosów i późnego wieku!... Mogłabyś już pani wnuczki bawić swoim śpiewem, a nie grywać na scenie! – Niech dyrektor każe milczeć tej awanturnicy, bo w tej chwili opuszczam towarzystwo! – Jak ta wiedźma nie będzie cicho, to... jak Wawrzka kocham, nie kończę sztuki... Niech diabli wezmą wszystko!... Już mi się życie sprzykrzyło grywać z takimi!... Zaczęła płakać. – Mimi, bo sobie oczy zamażesz! – zawołała któraś. Mimi natychmiast przestała płakać. – Cóż ja mam paniom poradzić, co?... – wołał Cabiński przyszedłszy do głosu. – Niech mi bukiet odda w tej chwili i zaraz przeprosi! – zawołała Kaczkowska. – Mogę ci jeszcze co dołożyć do tego, ale pięścią... Niech się dyrektor spyta chórów: widzieli wszyscy dobrze, komu bukiet podawano. – Chór z czwartego aktu! – krzyknął Cabiński w kulisy. Weszło kilkanaście kobiet i mężczyzn, na pół już porozbieranych, a pomiędzy nimi i Janka. – No, zrobić sąd salomonowy! Do garderoby tłoczyło się wiele osób i drwiące uwagi pod adresem ogólnie niecierpianej Kaczkowskiej sypały się jak fajerwerki. – Kto widział, komu bukiet był podawany? – zapytał Cabiński. – Nie uważaliśmy – odpowiedziano jednogłośnie, nie chcąc narażać sobie stron obu; tylko Janka, nienawidząca wszelkiego fałszu i niesprawiedliwości, powiedziała na końcu: – Pannie Zarzeckiej podano... stałam obok i dobrze widziałam. – A ta krowienta czego tutaj chce?!... Z ulicy przyszła i chce zabierać głos, ta... jakaś!... – zakrzyczała pogardliwie Kaczkowska. Janka postąpiła ku niej i głosem aż ochrypłym nieco od gwałtownego gniewu powiedziała: – Pani mi nie masz prawa ubliżać! Za mną nie ma się kto ująć, ale ja sobie sama dam radę i nie ścierpię, żeby mi kto ubliżał! Słyszysz pani?... Do gardła wpakuję obelgi! Nikt mi nie ubliżał i nie będzie! Podniosła głos prawie do krzyku, bo jej niepohamowana natura brała górę. Cisza się zrobiła dziwna, tyle było godności i siły w jej słowach. Popatrzała groźnie rozpłomienionymi oczyma i wyszła. Kaczkowska dostała spazmów z irytacji, bo Mimi z resztą kobiet pękały ze śmiechu. Cabiński uciekł; rozebrał się pośpiesznie z kostiumu i pobiegł do kasy. – U! zdrów numer ta nowa! – mruknął któryś. – Kaczkowska jej tego nigdy nie podaruje... – Co tej tam zrobi!... dyrekcja ma ją w opiece... Mimi zaraz po skończeniu sztuki pobiegła do chórzystek. Znalazła Jankę jeszcze wzburzoną z gniewu; rzuciła się jej na szyję i dziękowała serdecznie, obcałowując. – Jaka pani dobra... jak ja panią kocham za to!... – Zrobiłam to, bo tak powinnam była zrobić. – Nie dbałaś, jak drudzy, że robisz sobie nieprzyjaciółkę z Kaczkowskiej. – Nigdy o to nie dbałam. Siłę człowieka mierzy się ilością jego nieprzyjaciół – powiedziała dumnie, wolno się rozbierając. – Niech pani pojedzie z nami na Bielany, dobrze?... – Kiedyż?... ale nie wiem, kto będzie? – W tych dniach pojedziemy... Będzie Wawrzek, no ja, jeden autor, którego sztukę będziemy grać, bardzo zabawny chłopiec... Majkowska, Topolski i pani. Musi pani z nami jechać. Ubawimy się, że to ha! już ja pani ręczę. Po długich naleganiach i pocałunkach, które Janka przyjmowała obojętnie, zgodziła się wreszcie. – Wie pani, jutro będzie wyższa frajda! imieniny Cabińskiej. Niechże się pani ubiera, to wyjdziemy razem. Zaczekały na Wawrzeckiego i później poszli wszyscy razem do cukierni na herbatę zabierając ze sobą jeszcze Topolskiego, który w cukierni napisał okólnik do całego towarzystwa, żeby jutro, koniecznie i punktualnie, zebrano się na próbę o godzinie dziesiątej rano. Komediantka IV